The Afternoon Before the Wedding
by Fairytale Collector
Summary: This is a continuation of the day before the wedding, (The Black Fairy) after Killian has asked Henry to be his best man. Rated mature, it does continue the theme of "pancakes" as Killian prepares to leave Emma alone on the night before the wedding.


The first time was hard and fast. The second time was slow and luxurious. It had been like that a lot recently – not that Emma was complaining.

It was the night before their wedding and both Emma and Killian were feeling the pressure. Yet ever since Emma had gallantly rescued Killian, although he denied it was gallant saying it was distinctly ungallant and lacking the panache that he would have shown had it of been the other way round, they had been inseparable. Both afraid that if they let each other out of their site for even a second, a portal, a kidnapping, a monster, a curse or heaven-forbid another death– normal Storybrooke occurrences – would separate them yet again.

This night. This special night before their wedding, Killian had seemed to need to impress himself on her heart and soul than normal. It seemed as though he was taking his own advice to heart and making sure that they enjoyed the quiet moments. Those quiet moments were becoming hard to find. Emma was more than a little perturbed that her mother had turned in to Mother-of-the-Bride-zilla, Henry was sprawled all over the house researching something that he and Killian were working on together, secretly apparently, and Regina had gone disgustingly girly about hair and make-up and everyone seemed to be at their house – all the time. Killian was surprisingly quiet about it all, just holding her when it was getting a little much and saying rather nice things like, "Let them love. This is for everyone not just us. You know you are my happy ending and I would marry you in a shed, but you are their princess, the savior, their daughter, their friend. Let them do it." It was in the quiet moments that he was not quite so nice and Emma lived for those quiet moments.

The first time showed Emma just how desperately Killian needed her and wanted her and showed Killian just the same. Perhaps the fact that they knew David was due at their house in ten minutes to take Killian for a fitting made it all a little more dangerous. She had just been walking along the corridor upstairs when Killian shouted up, "Is Henry definitely at Regina's?" She yelled back that he was. Before she knew it, a hook had hit the wall and stopped her in her tracks dead. His black-shirted arm came round to imprison her against the wall as she stared in to those brilliant blue eyes. Eyes which swirled with emotion as his eyebrow raised sardonically asking permission. She knew that look. She knew what was going to happen next. She gave her permission by moving her hand, stroking his taught jeans as she cupped his buttock. It was all he needed to go all pirate on her. They came together in a clash of tongues and hands and want. He quickly unsnapped the button of her jeans and pulled them down, taking her panties with them. Turning her around so that she faced the wall, hook gently holding her down, but holding her down none the less, he shoved his own jeans down before plunging in. She was wet and ready.

"No underwear?" she teased.

"Pirate!" he teased back pronouncing the t in a whisper next to her ear, in that way that made her shiver. There were no words as he fucked her hard, just panting. She came the first time almost immediately as she felt him filling her, the second time as he came with a grunt. Showing that he wasn't exactly the pirate he had once been, he turned her around and held her tight. She didn't want to let him go.

Then she heard the shrill doorbell. Ever since the pancake incident, David and Snow had taken to ringing the bell. Never had Emma been so glad of that fact. "Bloody hell!" swore Killian as he quickly pulled his jeans up from around his ankles. "Come in dad."

"Come in!" he hissed. "I'm barely decent and certainly not decent enough for the father of my beautiful bride to see on the night before her wedding." He highlighted the before which made Emma laugh as she tidied herself up. "I'm sure David knows…"

"David knows what." The keeper of that name bellowed up the stairs. "In fact, I don't want to know. Come on Hook, it's time. I daren't keep Snow waiting and you know it will be my fault." Emma yelled goodbye to her dad as Killian left, smiling to herself the buzz from being loved so well and so vigorously kept her going through the rest of the afternoon.

The second time was after dinner. This time it was Emma who led Killian back to their bed. She started to cuff him, but he stopped her. "Not like that for our last time before we are wed. this time let me love you as you deserve, as the princess you are, before you make an honest man out of me." He undressed her slowly and carefully, worshipping every new part of her body that was exposed with his lips. He reverently covered her with the eiderdown to protect her and keep her warm as he undressed. Warm, cosy and loved she watched him enjoying the view. He snuggled under the covers with her and continued his adoration, proving over and over again his adoration. His fingers gently stroked her folds, finding her sweet spot before he moved down the bed and continued the same action with his tongue and his mouth. When she had reached her peak and was starting to come back down he then covered her body with his and filled her. He moved slowly within her, almost too slowly. They moved together, showing just how in synch they truly were. The sweet tortuous slowness became quicker as he moved nearer to his own orgasm, then quicker and quicker as he drove them both to come together.

Afterwards they lay there happy in each other's company. They didn't have to say words, they just were. Killian looked over at the clock and sighed. "Much as I don't want to leave you, I need to go as the sun is most definitely over the yard arm."

"Really? You're leaving?"

He looked at her as if she were mad. "It is the night before our wedding. I am spending the night at Granny's"

"Sometimes I forget how traditional you are."

Killian smiled, "Still a pirate." He murmured as he leant over and kissed her naked breast.

"Yes well" she blushed.

"Apparently, I have to have something called a Bachelor Night."

Emma looked alarmed and hoped that Killian hadn't found out too much about Bachelor Nights. "Henry said that he was too young, but that he had asked David to take over that particular duty." Emma smiled and felt and tension ebb away. If her father was organizing it, then it wouldn't be too extreme. "Yes David mentioned frivolity and rum. I can't imagine how much fun it will be if your father has organized it, but I will be content if there is rum."

"Don't drink too much. I want you to be well for tomorrow."

Killian looked quite offended, "As if I would. Besides, pirate." Again he pronounced the t in that way she adored and his eyebrow raised in that sardonic way as his eyes twinkled. "Go then Killian, before I want round three."

After putting his clothes on, he kissed her passionately. "Remember Swan. I know you are feeling scared, but if you want to run, remember today. I love you and I hope I have showed you that. I will be there tomorrow and forever."

Emma kissed him back. "Don't worry Captain. I have never felt so sure of anything in my life before. No running away, no walls, no avoiding my feelings. I love you Killian and I will see you tomorrow." He kissed her again before putting his leather jacket on and leaving to join the boys.

Emma heard the bell of her doorbell ring. She put on her dressing gown and answered the door. Her mother and Regina were stood on her doorstep. "Again Emma?" her mother asked. "Yes David told me." As she pushed her way in to the house.

"Mom!" Emma replied, embarrassed.

"Pancakes!"

"Tacos!" Now it was Snow who looked embarrassed. Regina just shrugged her shoulders as she proudly showed Emma the bottle. "Emma, it's time for our Hen night. I have brought champagne and it is French, but just the one because you need to look beautiful tomorrow." She too shoved her way in to the house, moving straight to the kitchen to find the glasses.

"You two. You don't have to be on Emma watch. I am not going to run I promise. I look Killian too much and besides, here is where you all are and where my home is, but you are both very sweet for doing this." Regina handed Emma and Snow their glasses of champagne. They clinked their glasses before saying "Cheers" and taking the first sip. Emma was glad they had come round. This was the perfect end to a perfect day, now all she had to do was to marry Killian tomorrow.


End file.
